


that mouth of his lies so beautifully

by vitakinetics



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Vague Spoilers, like ... really short one shot lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitakinetics/pseuds/vitakinetics
Summary: "Maybe you aren't as unpredictable as you think, Akechi.""Or maybe that's just what I want you to think."





	that mouth of his lies so beautifully

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 4 am when i had Writing Motivation™ and wanted to explore goro and akira's relationship a little bit, and i still like it lmao so here it is

It’s a quiet scene; rain patters on the windows outside Leblanc as Akechi sips his coffee. There’s no meeting today, but Akechi is visiting on his own terms as he often had before -- except, now there’s a difference in his motives. One that hadn’t exactly been absent before, but has now finally shown through thanks to his current relationship with Akira.

 _Speaking of,_ he muses as the bell above Leblanc’s entrance rings, a familiar face coming through the door. “Ah, you’re here,” Akira says as though this visit wasn’t entirely unexpected. Perhaps it wasn’t. Akechi finds it a bit amusing, how ironic that his facade has become so consistent, so predictable, yet what lies beneath is yet to be seen.

“Oh, do you need me to close up?” Sojiro asks from where he stands at the sink. The cafe is already empty anyway, so there’s not exactly any secrecy needed -- simply the usual precautions. “No one else is here yet--”

“They’ll be here soon,” Akechi says, rehearsed smile in place and “genuine” as ever. “They may simply be delayed due to the rain.”

“Mm-hm.” Akira’s quick to agree, and Akechi is happy to see he’s caught on so quickly. “We’re going to go ahead up to the attic -- Morgana, wait with Sojiro for the others?” There’s the start of a protest, then a promise of sushi from Akira before Morgana delightfully agrees to stay downstairs. A common deal between the two, it seems.

Akechi follows Akira up the stairs, and there’s a slight longing there: to reach out and take the boy’s hand, but that means risking a crack in his mask. The touch-starved boy under his skin is the same one who will later hold a gun to his lover’s head. The difference between all the many things he feels for the boy in front of him is almost hilarious, isn’t it? Not that he can express this -- so he puts his amusement into other words instead, “How quick you are to lie to your guardian for this time alone with me.”

“That’s what you were hoping for, wasn’t it?” Akira says, one eyebrow raised as he looks back at him, now at the top of the stairs.

“That is true, I suppose I’m just surprised at how easily you caught on, with this being a surprise visit and all.”

“Maybe you aren’t as unpredictable as you think.”

“Or maybe that’s just what I want you to think.” Charismatic as ever, Akechi winks at the boy, who laughs lightheartedly. _Those words mean much more than you realize, Kurusu-kun._

* * *

If Sojiro is suspicious of the amount of time the boys have spent alone without the arrival of the rest of the thieves, he doesn’t say a word about it. Akira is grateful for this -- time alone with this boy he’s almost recklessly given his heart to. The boy who is laying across his lap in his bed, who Akira is smiling at and running his fingers through the hair of, both of them tired and gentle as they quietly listen to the rain.

Akechi’s vulnerable in this moment, Akira realizes, with his eyes closed and a content smile on his face. He wonders if this vulnerability is legitimate trust, or if it’s simply that Akechi believes he has no inkling of his true intentions. Or maybe this isn’t vulnerability at all, and this smile, closed eyes, relaxed posture -- they’re all just another mask of his.

His smile drops, and hands stop moving. Akechi’s eyes open after a moment, brow furrowing. “Is something wrong?”

“No, I just…” How does he say this? “I don’t understand you sometimes, I guess. I don’t know. I keep trying to figure you out -- is that weird, that I say I love you when I feel like I hardly get you?”

Akechi hesitates for a moment, probably putting together what he wants to say next, ever precise in the way he speaks. “I think,” he begins, sitting up and turning to Akira, “that may be part of _why_ you’re so fond of me. Perhaps you’re attracted to my… mysterious nature. And so you enjoy all the little discoveries you make each and every time I open up a bit more to you.”

“You seem to enjoy analyzing me.”

“Maybe that’s some of _my_ fondness for you. Or perhaps I just like to analyze people in general. Though… I certainly do enjoy the opportunity to learn about you.”

“Hm, well it’s definitely a theory,” Akira responds, and he brings a hand up to Akechi’s cheek. Akechi leans into the touch, putting his hand over Akira’s and closing his eyes for a moment. Akira smiles, soft and loving as he strokes his thumb over Akechi’s cheek. “I have one about you. You’re touch-starved. You’re not used to affection like this, and you savor every little gesture from me.”

Akechi’s eyes open, half-lidded. “It’s definitely a theory. The last part would be true either way though, you know.”

“Believe me, I can tell.”

He just wishes it’d last until December.


End file.
